Essay
by Slim Shady147
Summary: Blossom has to write an essay about someone she loves can she do it? There will be a sequel I promise...my computer is acting stupid so I have to find another.


Essay

Blossom and Brick

"Okay class I want you guys to write an essay" my teacher said the whole class groaned. As for me, I was excited "class I have not finished yet it has to be about a person you love but it cannot be a family member and its counts for half of your grade."

"No!" I yelled the whole class looked at me "Blossom please sit back down" my teacher said giving me, a firm look. I sat back down and she continued to talk "now class the card marking will be over on Friday and it is Thursday I want it turned in tomorrow". (_**AN: My teachers do**_ _**this.**_) "What!" The entire class yelled.

"Yeah I know and I am sorry for that but I been going easy on your guys and I think I need to work you harder" she said with her hand on her hip. "But Mrs. Davis that is not fair" one student said "I know but it will be a fun essay to write I sure all of you like someone." She said smiling at us.

I do like someone I thought to myself his name is Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff boys he is the leader like me. Nevertheless, I do not know what to write about from him. The final bell had rang and the students got up to leave "don't forget class the essay is your final grade" the teacher said.

The students groaned some more and rolled their eyes I walked to my locker my sisters greeted me. "Hey Bloss… how was English?" Buttercup asked me she was out of breath. "It was terrible I have to write an essay" I groaned "But Blossom you like essays" Bubbles said "Yeah I do but it has to be about someone I love, and Buttercup why you out of breath?" "I…have gym remember" she panted. "Oh someone has to write any essay on Brick" Bubbles sang "Shut up!" I yelled at her Buttercup laughed, "It's not funny!" I yelled once again.

I slam my locker and walked to my car leaving my sisters behind I got in my car and slam the door. "How dare they say I love Brick!" I yelled at no one I put the car in drive and went home. I got home finally from that long day at school and went up to my room to think. I laid down on my pink bed. "What am I going to write about" I said aloud "Aw Bloss is clueless" I heard someone say. "Who's there?" I asked sitting up.

"It's me Brick," he said while coming out my closet "Oh my gosh! Why are you here?" I asked, "To visit my favorite red hair", he said while coming closer to me. "Oh…" He smirk "What you not happy to see me Pinky?" I hate that nickname and I think I am blushing. "Brick I really…have to write this essay so could you leave?" "No" "What?" "I said no."

"Why… want you leave?" I asked getting confused "I don't want to go and I want to see what you going to write about". I was so confused "then I am going to have to throw you out" he laughed "I am way stronger then you what makes you think you can throw me out?" "Because this is my house!" I yelled getting angry. "Bloss just let me stay."

"Fine but you cannot read what I am writing" "okay that's cool," he said while sitting on my bed. I went to my desk and got out a piece paper and my favorite pink pen. I felt nervous with Brick here how am I going to write my essay about him why is my life so confusing? "Bloss what is your essay about?" Brick asked me "Um… what is my favorite food" I lied. "Oh really?" "Yes" I think he knows I am lying. "Don't lie Bloss I have the same class just a different hour" "Huh?" "The essay has to be about someone we love."

"Oh well you caught me" "who do you love Bloss?" "That is none of your business!" He smirk "Blossom do you love me?" "What?" "I am not repeating myself" "Brick I… have no idea" "Well Bloss I think you do love me." "How?" He walked towards me and got closer to me "the way you act around me".

"How I act around you? I act normal" "no you don't you always seem nervous around me and you always look away when I look at you."

"That doesn't mean anything" "Whatever you want to think Bloss I know you love me" "Brick can I please write my essay" I asked him hoping he say yes. "Okay Blossom good luck and I wrote my essay about you." "What?" "Love you" he said and flew out my window.

Did he just say that or was I dreaming I was blushing hard he called me Blossom and he never calls me that so he was serious. I cannot wait to go to school to see what that was about, but let me get to this essay.

_Whom do I love? Well his name is Brick Jojo_

_We use to not like each other because they tried countless time to kill my sisters and me. As teenagers we grew to like each other well I grew to like him. His ruby red eyes when they stare at me, the way his red-orange hair shines, and he cannot go without his lucky red hat the fits him so well. When he laughs, it sends chills up my spine to know he is happy, I hate when he is angry or sad. He is the leader of the trouble-some Rowdyruff boys he always giving orders to his brothers like I do to my sisters. Brick and I are a lot alike he was born for me and only me no one else can have him. I wish to tell him how I felt but cannot because he might laugh at me. I shouldn't be though I brave and can take embarrassment. I tell him how I feel one day._

_I think he knows I like him but that's okay I can deal with that, I love everything about Brick he is my life I felt in love with him with the first kiss we had when we 5. He said he did not like it but I know he was lying because I can tell if he is lying and he can do the same. He bright up my day when I am sad. _

_It was hard to say I love a villain but he not a villain anymore sure he still bad but not as much. I like the fact he smart almost as smart as me and I am very smart. We are almost equal I feel complete with Brick. I going to end this hope he loves me as much as I do. With my final words, Brick is amazing and he the person I love. _

_Blossom Utonium _

There I am done I hope the teacher likes it I look at the clock it was getting late and I have a long day tomorrow time to call it a night. I got in the bed, went to sleep, and dreamt about Brick the whole night.

_**Next Day **_

I woke up to the sun in my face I smiled feeling happy as ever, I got dress and got my paper then went to school not in the mood to eat toady I had butterflies in my tummy. I got to school and park my car my day was hard I saw Brick and he did not even make eye contact, which upset me. It was sixth period last for the day, Mrs. Davis sat at her desk and told us to past up our papers. Mrs. Davis took a bite out of her apple and started to read our papers.

The class was silent Mrs. Davis cleared her throat "students your papers were wonderful" she said almost crying. "The best by far I only had one good student 5th hour but this hour was wonderful. So much detail what you feel I just love it." Mrs. Davis was so happy I could not believe she liked them. "But class I can only choose one essay to go in the school newspaper" "What!" The entire class yelled "You didn't say this was going in the school paper" I said "Must have slipped my mind sorry students" she said smiling.

She did that on purpose "now the essay I pick" the class waited on her answer "Blossom essay. The class clapped for me, "What!

_**What you think? I hope you like it I know the essay was short I could not think of anything else so sorry. I know Blossom and Brick would not act like that that so not them but it is my story and I wanted to try something. Well review and tell me if you want a sequel or not.**_

_**Bye! Also, I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys if I did Cartoon Network will still play the show. **_


End file.
